This invention concerns a device for detachably securing pivotally connected first and second members in a predetermined relatively open position into which they have been moved from a relatively closed position. Thus, although the invention is not so restricted, it relates more particularly to a device for doors, windows or the like which may be secured to an outer frame in a predetermined open angular position.
German Utility Model No. 84 17 729 discloses a device comprising an opening bar one end of which is coupled by means of a swivel joint to a first of two corresponding frame members (e.g. the sash or door and the outer frame of a window) and the other end of which is connected to the second of these corresponding frame members by a swivel-slide joint, locking means, which automatically immobilize the position of the opening bar in relation to the frame members when the sash or door moves from the closed position into the predetermined open angular position, and manually operable releasing means for releasing these locking means.
With the known device, however, it is only possible to open the sash to the predetermined open angular position.
At any rate it is impossible for an ordinary non-expert individual living in a dwelling fitted with the window to open the sash beyond that point without considerable difficulty.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a device of the above-described type which allows the sash to be opened without difficulty to a wider open angular position, especially to a fully open position.